The Responsible Delinquent With The Pink Folder
by SuperficiallyInTheMaking
Summary: A boyXboy story randomly created by moi. Its about two guys who are the typical different worlds pining over each other. And then graduation day DUNDUNDUNDUN...


A/N: My last account got deleted and I hope this one doesn't but I'm glad that I made a new one. Start fresh and all that jazz. Okay, ninja time, this is such a random story inspired by my TLE 'Ideal Man' and my pink English folder. Not my best story but still, I just randomly wrote this because of boredom. So bare with me and enjoy.

Content: This is an original and I hope you lovely people would respect it and not steal.

Des: If you don't like BoyXBoy stories you can… I don't know…. GET LOST! Nah, I'm just kidding. Complain all you want I'm a ninja and you're not.

The Responsible Delinquent With The Pink Folder

By SuperficiallyInTheMaking

The school delinquent walked through the hallway, occasionally winking at the giddy cheerleaders, high-fiving the jocks and tools. He was badass. So was the pink folder he always had.

Some of you may ask why the lanky, hot, appealing badass- of all people- would carry around a pink folder. Well, here at this international school, no one questioned it for fear of being condemned by the Reynard like blond.

He strutted his way into the yearbook committee classroom earning an unfavorable look from the deceitful moderator. This was his territory. He was untouchable. The teachers bowed at his presence. Figuratively, of course. But the still they gave him good grades for his arrogance, vanity, superbia and torpor. Well, in reality it was the flowing money of his parents.

He always gets what he wants. Why, you must ask? Because he`s Rain fucking Narcissus.

That`s how it is in this tedious, 'waste of space' -as Rain called it- boarding school.

He carelessly flopped down on an empty seat at the back with a smirk playing on his richly verdant, inviting lips. The dark haired boy glanced shyly at the striking features of the skinny blonde with a wave of lust.

The intimidation of the handsome boy made the said shy boy glance back at the table to bear holes in it. If he were Cyclops (X Men) his optic blast would have damaged the smooth wooden table the blond and brunette shared.

"Settle down," was the command of the 40 year old bachelor known as Mr. Forbes.

The class took notice and did as what they were told for the teacher was known for giving out detention to those students he disliked. In simpler terms everyone. He was hostile to everyone with the exemption of Rain of course, he was coldly tolerating at best.

"Since it is the last week of your senior years," started Forbes "You'll be working with your seatmates. Each of you will be the one who will write the caption of each other's yearbook photo."

There were different reactions from the class. Girls squealing with excitement. Boys groaning in frustration. But the pair in the back were the only ones who took the news silently but with the unnoticeable discomfort. The lanky boy just clenched his fist and stroked the edge of his pink folder while the other boy looked to the side, concentrated on the sash lock of the window, trying not to blush and surprisingly accomplished it.

"Chop-chop off to work" said Forbes in an unmistakably gay manner while clapping his hands in an impatient manner.

The room gave off a buzz that made everyone speak louder but the two exceptional boys remained silent until the delinquent broke it.

"Elliot, right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. How did you know?" the other asked too quickly, slightly stumbling over his words.

A pleased expression was clear on the rich boy's face. He found the other's response cute. Actually he found Elliot Dagobort cute. Wait, what? Cute? Rain Narcissus found no one attractive. He kept reminding himself this but with the likes of Elliot he found no escape but to spend each night remembering what he looked like.

"We've had almost all the same classes since first year," nodded Rain.

"Oh," the German blushed at the thought that the appealing boy remembered like he did._1st period English, 3rd period Arts, 4th period Physical Education, 6th period History, 7th period Technology._

_"_Let's see... German exchange student, slightly an army brat, keeps to himself, friends with that Reyes Asian boy (no offense to Asians, I am one too), smart and the best runner in this school,_"_Narcissus ticked off.

Dagobort nodded "But I'm not genuinely that fast," he said in a modest tone.

"No need to be a saint," Narcissus waved his hand in dismissal "We can save that for our not so famous last words."

"Well, then we better move on to the infamous one here," sarcasm won against other tones "The responsible French delinquent who somewhat manages to earn sensible grades as he clutches his pink folder."

A smile crept upon the other's lips "Well, I think what is infamous here is the folder."

Rain Narcissus never smiled. EVER. He was known for the smirk that made girls swoon. His smile made him more handsome, if that were even possible. That was the only thing running through the brunette's head. He just looked at the pink folder innocently lounging on the desk.

"Curious as the others, I see," mused Rain.

"Who wouldn't? Its pink" Elliot defended matter-of-factly.

Giving an eyeroll, he changed the subject "Just wait on the day before graduation and maybe I'll say something nice about you in the yearbook."

The man of the hour strutted out the room but not before protectively clutching his pink folder.

_Tuesday_. Just waiting and waiting. The delinquent didn't show up in class. _Wednesday_. Still no trouble maker that made heart troubles for the army brat.

_Thursday. _It was driving him insane but the soon-to-be valedictorian had to work on his speech. He was just throwing impressive words here and there just to make people think he was _impressive_. If they only knew about his _inspiration_. And sadly that _inspiration_ was still not here. Elliot had long submitted his caption for the havoc-causing, sexy, pretty boy. Nervous of what his reaction will be, he didn't dare look at the yearbook as they distributed it.

_Friday_. At the auditorium with everyone seated alphabetically, the Dagobort couldn't help but wish his last name was Narcissus. WHAT? That came out wrong... what he meant was he couldn't help but wish his last name started with an 'N' so he could ask the said boy why he had been gone. But why would he ask that? Why did he even care?

Oh, that's right. It was because he was pining over the boy for years. Ever since the very first day. When they had this school program. 'Battle of the Bands' they called it. Dagobort needed to see Narcissus play. And he did. Little did he know that he was the source of courage of the handsome drummer.

He just sighed thinking of why in hell- of all the people here- would he be captivated by the arrogant boy. And oh so typically he asked his seatmate if he could peek into the yearbook they were passing around to be signed. He opened it to the 'D' so that he could see what in the world the other wrote.

_Elliot Dagobort. A great runner. Quite the charmer. I would know... that's what it was for me. -Rain Narcissus_

This made the valedictorian freeze in his seat as he was called for his speech. It wasn't until his seatmate pushed him up and snatched the book that drove so many questions into his lane of memories.'That's what it was for me'? What the hell was that? So I've been stupidly having this crush on Rain and he- for all these years- returned the feelings? Well, slightly.

He just stiffly made his way to the mic to speak but first he searched the crowd to see the boy he fancied sitting there, with his pink folder. Watching him adoringly?

Now or never, he thought.

"We are all here because its obviously our graduation" he crumpled the paper that held the approved speech of the teachers "I never thought I'd be the one speaking here. Let alone having the best of the grades. But what has high school taught you? Aside from education? It taught you how to make friends, be who you are and all that stereotypical issues, but what _is_ the most typical of all of them? Falling in love. I know I have. It's pretty unusual for me, you might think. I'n not the only one. Like George here, who swept Sarah off her feet on the first month. And... Miss Boyle, now Mrs. Beady, who fell for Headmaster Beady at an Eng lit conference. I know I'm not alone. They know how I feel, and this one's a fatal attraction. With the one guy I never expected to. I didn't know why or how. I just did. And this school has helped me somewhat. So if you're asking who... The guy I fell for... Was... It's...The responsible delinquent with the pink folder."

There were murmurs of gossip among the graduating students, staff and parents but the two boys whose eyes were locked on each other couldn't careless but grin in relief that the other felt the same. Both nodded at each other, having the same idea and rushed out the auditorium to go to the parking lot where it was free of judging students and adults.

"Happy Graduation, smart ass" Rain said handing him the pink folder.

The other looked at him in disbelief. Rain never let anyone catch a glimpse of what's inside and now... he was giving it? With a shaky hand, he managed to open it, drawing a breath from surprise. He flipped through the pages just too see more. It made his eyes slightly water in joy. Each page filled with a sketch of Elliot Dagobort.

"This is the best gift I've ever had," he said looking the boy he loved in the eye.

"You are the best thing ever in my life," said loved boy who loved the boy back replied and enveloped the other in a longing, passion-filled kiss that made both light-headed but both didn't care. They had been waiting for this for years. Now that they had it, neither of them would let it slip through their fingers.

_Rain Narcissus. The responsible delinquent with the pink folder. The boy I love. -Elliot Dagobort_


End file.
